Teru, Teru
by anhsama
Summary: Kurosaki and Teru have been together for awhile now, and have decided to move in together. When opening some boxes, she comes across Kurosaki's 'secret' stash of magazines. He catches her doing so and decides to give her a 'punishment' for looking at his stuff. Oneshot.


**Teru, Teru**

It was a cool spring day in Tokyo, and Kurosaki and Teru were unloading some boxes into their new home. Earlier this month, he'd asked Teru if she wanted to move in with him and share a life together. The conversation ended up with her pouncing on him and saying 'yes'.

Teru was busy unloading some of her own boxes when she came across a box that said, 'Do not touch." It was unusually heavy and it didn't look like it belonged to Teru.

 _Is this Kurosaki's stuff?_

So of course she decided to see what was in the box.

She used one of her fingernails to cut it open and took a look at what lay inside the box. All she saw though was several magazines containing…

 _PORN?!_

Teru nearly fainted from what she just saw. Kurosaki.. He liked reading this type of stuff? After all he did seem like someone who would, and she did at one time stumble upon his 'collection' at one point.

The door behind her flung open and in came Kurosaki, acting worried.

"Teru, have you seen m-"

He stopped short upon seeing Teru surrounded by his so-called 'magazines'. Teru herself was looking at him in shock.

"G-G-Go Bald, Kurosaki!"

She attempted to run out of the room she was in only to be stopped by Kurosaki's body.

"Oh no, Teru, you have just discovered one of my most private things, and for that I think I'm going to have to punish you."

A wicked grin was plastered on his face, and he kept stalking towards Teru like a predator would towards its prey.

 _Oh my god, he's going to eat me alive._

He attacked her lips with a sudden ferocity, biting down on her bottom lip. Instead of feeling nervous, she felt aroused, and opened her mouth for him. His mouth started going downwards, over the curve of her neck. She could feel him leaving several bite marks in that area. He kissed and sucked even more until he finally reached her chest.

"These are going to have to come off."

And with that he nearly tore off her shirt, leaving her in her white bra. He reached behind her and unclasped the bra in one smooth motion.

"Kurosaki," she pleaded.

He went down even lower and slowly took off her capris, leaving her in her undergarments only. He reached into her panties, inserting two fingers into her at a time.

"Ah, Kurosaki!"

" You're already wet, huh? I can feel it already."

Kurosaki plunged in another finger, rubbing her insides even harder. His fingers worked continuously, going in and out even faster than before.

She felt her uterus tightening from Kurosaki's simulation, and could feel herself about to release.

"Kurosaki, I'm going to cum!"

"Come into my hand, Teru."

She orgasmed and her legs finally gave out from the pleasure she just felt. But it was only a few seconds later that she felt something wet touch her 'there'.

"K-Kurosaki, what are you doing?"

"I'm cleaning you up."

Kurosaki's tongue kept licking at her bud in an attempt to taste all her sweet juices. She kept ejaculating even more, and he was there to lick it all up. He stuck his tongue even deeper into her, earning a loud cry from his lover above him. Swirling his tongue over her sensitive folds, he continued his work until he felt her walls contracting. Kurosaki stood up, unbuttoning his pants and ripping off his boxers to reveal his throbbing erection.

"See how hard you made me, Teru?"

He placed his lips near her neck and licked all the way to the tip of her ear. Placing his manhood near her entrance, he slowly entered her. Tears spilt down from Teru's eyes from the pain she felt. He kissed away the tears one by one, stopping at her forehead.

"How are you feeling? Should I stop?"

"No, p-please keep going."

He smirked, and caressed her cheek softly.

"Brave, brave Teru."

He rolled his hips, hard, smashing his lips with hers, the sweet, intoxicating taste of her on his lips. They both fought for dominance, with Kurosaki overpowering her.

"Kurosaki!"

"You're so tight. It's like you're squeezing the life out of me."

"Don't say such indecent things! Go bald Kurosaki!"

He thrusted in rhythm, Teru matching his pace thrust for thrust. Each thrust soon became harder and faster. His erection pulled out of her, then slammed back in all the way into her womb.

"Faster, Kurosaki!"

Without answering, he met her pleas, and fucked her with all he had. At the same time he reached down and rubbed her clit. He grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"Don't close your eyes. I want to see your face when you cum."

"I'll fuck you so hard you won't remember how to walk."

She gasped at the sudden statement, but had no time to answer when Kurosaki rammed into her even harder. With one hand, he banged her clit, and the other he used to massage her right breast. He lifted her legs higher and thrusted into her, giving her even more pleasure than before.

" **KUROSAKI, I LOVE YOU!"**

" **I LOVE YOU, TOO, TERU! CUM HARD FOR ME!"**

Teru came first, squeezing Kurosaki's manhood until he too finally came. His seed spurted out in rapid shots, mixing with her slick cum. He groaned and forced himself to thrust a few more times. His body collapsed onto hers.

"You're so beautiful, Teru. I don't deserve you."

She reached her hand onto his hand and stroked his blond hair.

"Don't say that. We deserve each other."

The two of them lay in bed, holding each other as if they were afraid the other was going to slip away. The blond haired man held the back of his lover's head and kissed the tip of her nose.

"Teru, Teru. I love you so much."

"I love you, too. Don't ever let me go."

He chuckled, and pulled the covers over them.

"Never."


End file.
